


第一次

by sukekiyo166



Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: M/M, Other, 火焰姦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukekiyo166/pseuds/sukekiyo166
Summary: 還願文之二，司政官古雷x犬加
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古雷x加洛
Kudos: 13





	第一次

旦那是燃燒者的事在那天他早就知道了。

人醒著時能以意志控制自己，但進入睡眠後，反映內心的潛意識就會佔據身體，意志力在此時毫無用武之地，沒有人會在夢中強烈克制自己的行為。夢為心境的反應，睡眠為釋放本能的時機，就連以意志力掛帥的普羅米波利斯司政官也不例外。

加洛知道身為司政官的古雷有多忙碌，他幾乎沒有看過古雷休息的樣子，所以那天坐在辦公桌前的司政官靠在椅背上閉眼小憩的畫面他很清楚有多麼珍貴。

雖說古雷總是瞇著眼，如果是一般人根本無從知悉他是睡著還是醒著，但加洛就是明白，眉間比平時更為平靜，連帶眼角的線條圓滑起來，這些細微不同都顯示古雷現在正陷入沉睡狀態。

加洛放輕手腳把會議中的牌子掛在門口把門鎖上，然後盡量不發出一絲聲響靠近桌邊。雖說他現在成為替古雷解決麻煩事的左右手，但要這麼靠近看著古雷，甚至還看到如此放鬆的一面倒真的久違了。

他喜歡古雷，願意為他做任何事，就算對方僅是把他看成是好用的棋子也無妨，「司政官的獵犬」是其他幕僚形容他時充滿貶抑的詞句，但加洛卻覺得這是種讚美，是他對佔據心中的愛與忠誠的象徵。

所以這難得的景象應該可以當作是給他的獎勵吧？

加洛手撐在桌上詳端起古雷的長相，跟當年救他時候的學生模樣比起來，現在的古雷更成熟堅毅，司政官所需應付的狀況讓他不再輕易表露喜怒哀樂，取而代之是以不慍不火的官方微笑應對。要加洛說的話，他的確想念跟古雷住同一屋簷下的過去，但現在能伴隨在左右也是種幸福。

看著古雷小憩片刻的面容，加洛勾起久違的，僅屬於加洛‧提莫斯的微笑，手撐在桌上貼近讓臉貼到極近但又不會觸碰到的距離，將這張已佔據自己心中所有一切的臉龐深深烙印進眼中。

「旦那，我喜歡你。」

對著睡夢中的人告白不會有回應，但也不用擔心會看到對方露出難以忍受的噁心神情，儘管普羅米波利斯保障同性相愛的權利，但不代表古雷‧佛賽特這個人會接受同為男性的加洛‧提莫斯。所以睡夢中的古雷對加洛而言剛剛好，他可以對著這樣的古雷訴說心意，將一些藏在心底把他壓到喘不過氣的情感傾洩出來，然後滿足於此，隔天繼續戴上忠誠與服從的面具。

「喜歡你，真的……非常喜歡，只要你想，我願意為你做任何事。我愛你，古雷。」

在加洛不斷從口中吐出埋藏在心底的愛意時，回應他的是依舊平穩的呼吸聲，以及星火從空氣中竄出爆裂的霹啪聲響。

火焰？  
加洛瞪大眼睛退開，無法相信自己眼前發生的事。  
古雷依舊陷入夢境中，但他的周圍被異色的火焰包圍，從身後竄出兩條火蛇瞪視著自己。

古雷是燃燒者？那名一直在與瘋狂燃燒者對抗，要從火焰保護人類未來而執行移民計畫的司政官，跟里歐他們一樣是名燃燒者？

加洛舉起隨身攜帶的冰槍瞄準古雷，成為司政官的獵犬後他並沒有少見這種場面，但這次面對的人不一樣。手不住顫抖無法平穩，並不是害怕火焰襲擊，而是因為無法對他灌注於所有心意在身上的對象開槍。

縱使是燃燒者，要他對古雷開槍，他做不到。如果司政官是燃燒者的事情傳出去，那古雷又會遭受怎樣的抨擊跟處置，加洛不敢想像。

自己怎樣都無所謂，但是古雷無論如何都得平安無事，這是加洛‧提莫斯對他付出的愛戀。

兩條由粉色火焰構成的大蛇沒有攻擊加洛，只是看著眼前人的一舉一動，加洛持槍的手不斷打顫，食指遲遲無法扣下板機，經過幾秒後，手像斷了線的木偶無力垂到兩旁。他嘴角扯開個自嘲的弧度，隨意把槍丟入辦公室兩旁的水池，水面激起水花後又回歸原本平靜，冰槍已安然躺落在水底。

「旦那，燒死我的時候記得不要留下痕跡，要是無法清理乾淨，你的身分會曝光的。」

加洛再次走近古雷，既然都會被燒死，那要做就做徹底點。加洛褪去身上所有遮蔽放到一旁，連內褲也一併脫下，大片肌膚露出，很快身體就像剛出生的嬰兒一樣一絲不掛。他想用肌膚直接感受古雷的火焰，反正都要死了，不如就拋開他人眼光，按照自己的意思去做。

作為司政官的獵犬，死在古雷深藏的秘密下也是不錯的結局。

「可以了，來吧。只要是你，不管是什麼事我都願意接受。」

加洛向火蛇伸出手臂，等待火焰將他吞噬殆盡。火蛇爬行朝加洛撲去，他閉上眼，等待接下來被灼燒的痛楚。

預想的事情沒有發生，火蛇是纏到他身上沒錯，但溫度卻僅比體溫高上一些，比起烈焰焚燒，更像是整個人被舒適的熱水包圍。

「哇啊！？」

另一條火蛇也跟著纏上，加洛的腿被大蛇的尾巴用力掃過，重心不穩讓他往後倒在蛇身上，前一條火蛇也跟著壓上來，加洛被夾在兩股火焰間動彈不得。兩條大蛇的尾巴各纏住左右兩條腿往兩旁分開，蛇身貼緊他的下腹扭動，兩條火蛇的蛇信甚至還伸進微開的口中翻攪與耳廓中舔弄。

這種發展始料未及，原本預計是火蛇會張開血盆大口直接將他吞進嘴裡，但現在怎麼感覺好像是……另一種吃法？

「唔、等一……哈啊……！」

與火焰接吻，被火焰擁抱的感覺是什麼，加洛說不上來，但能肯定是種非常奇妙的體驗。火蛇的蛇信纏住加洛的舌頭，搔癢著上顎帶來些許酥麻感，可是當他嘗試用舌頭將蛇信推出時，卻碰不著任何物體，如同他之前理解的，火是種熱能，能看見卻無法伸手擷取。能感受，卻無法有觸碰的實感，手臂穿過火舌的身軀無法推開，但他卻能被壓制，在這層限制下，加洛只能單方面承受。

椅子上的古雷依舊在沉睡，絲毫沒有被聲音吵醒的跡象，加洛眼角看向他眷戀的臉龐，只覺得一陣難以言喻的興奮與悖德感湧上心頭。

被燃燒者的火蛇侵犯這種事根本不可能設想到，但這是古雷的火焰，這火焰就是古雷！

所以，他可以認為是古雷在抱他吧？

光是這樣想像，加洛就覺得連身體內都被點著火焰，興奮到腦袋幾乎快燒熔。

前方在被摩擦下開始起反應，兩條火蛇遊走換了位置，蛇信也轉移陣地到胸前的乳首挑逗，加洛乖巧地扶住膝蓋，朝著火蛇打開雙腿，將他最私密脆弱的部份全部展露出來。半勃起的肉棒瑟瑟顫抖，後穴一張一闔收縮期待接下來的發展，火蛇滿意他的溫順，低下頭用蛇信捲起加洛前方開始上下搓揉起來。

「好、好棒……好舒服……」

比體溫高上一些的溫度纏住身為男性敏感的地方不斷套弄，加洛被弄得喘息不已，身體因快感佈上層紅潮，肉棒從半勃充血到完全挺立，甚至在前端小孔分泌出代表興奮的透明液體。另一隻火蛇放過胸前被玩弄到有些腫脹的乳頭，一同遊移到下身，朝著原本該隱藏在臀瓣間的小孔探去，蛇信伸吐在菊穴穴口處搔癢，一觸碰周圍的肌肉就緊縮，然後慢慢放鬆，一再重複這循環。

雙腿大開任火焰玩弄身體的感覺讓加洛覺得羞恥，尤其火蛇似乎已看他難耐扭腰的反應取樂，他稍稍抬起上身，用手遮住後穴，碧色有火焰在其中跳動的雙眼已蒙上一層霧氣，媚眼如絲，臉上滿是對戀人撒嬌的神態。

食指與中指按在穴口旁，然後往兩旁拉去，菊穴處的括約肌被微微拉扯，隱約可見深處的豔紅媚肉。

「旦那，別玩……認真做嘛。」

火蛇似乎聽得懂加洛的意思，不再只是在穴口試探，蛇信探入穴內小幅度抽插，未經人事的地方竄入異物讓加洛驚呼出聲，隨後在火焰舔舐肉壁時發出陣陣誘人的喘息。

前方泌出的前列腺液越來越多，原本套弄肉棒的火蛇配合搗弄後穴的火蛇加快速度，加洛承受兩面夾擊，喘息成了呻吟，積蓄在眼中的淚水滑落至臉頰，腦中浮現出一陣白光，在蛇信用力繳緊時身體上浮成漂亮的弓形，白灼濃稠的精液射出，濺在他結實的小腹上。

加洛躺在地上喘著氣，但火蛇沒有放過他，蛇信鬆開射精後疲軟下的肉棒，改跟著一起竄入後穴抽送擴張，兩條蛇信竄入後進攻不同地方，彷彿在尋找什麼似的滑過每一道皺褶，在逐漸分泌出腸液潤滑的肉壁上按壓，溫熱、搔癢又帶著酥麻感受讓加洛忍不住晃動起腰，這行為無疑是種鼓舞，火蛇加快抽送攪動的速度及力道，在撞擊到某一點時，加洛宛若觸電一般，手腳無法控制的伸直顫抖，仰起頭驚呼出聲。

「別、不要一直弄……啊啊！旦那、旦那……！」

知道找對地方了，火蛇毫不留情地攻擊那塊敏感處，加洛側過身想逃避那過度刺激的感受，反而被火蛇的尾巴轉了個方向，改成跪趴在地屁股翹高的姿態，倒真的跟服從的狗有那麼些相似。

如果這時古雷張開眼，就會透過火焰看到加洛被擴張好的後穴，以及不斷隨著抽插動作被帶出穴口又縮回的嫩肉。火蛇終於抽出在穴內肆虐的蛇信，一隻滑至前方，再度咬住加洛嘴唇與他接吻，而另一隻則爬到他身上，加洛感覺到某種比蛇信更大的東西正在他臀間磨蹭著。

就算火蛇沒開口說話，加洛也知道這代表什麼意思。

「嗯，可以喔……進來吧。」

加洛露出恍惚的笑容，又把臀部翹高了些，姿態順服到了極點。火蛇懂他的意思，集結成棒狀的火焰插入穴口，一點一滴將加洛內部拓展開來。

「啊！好熱、好脹……旦那！」

他真的把第一次獻給火焰了，加洛迷迷糊糊地想著。但只要是古雷想要，怎樣都可以，這句話從來不只是說說。

火柱相當巨大，加洛甚至覺得自己會被頂穿，但一想到這是古雷的尺寸，說什麼也要全部吞下。加洛覺得胃都要被頂到換位置前，一直往內送的火柱終於停止前進，而是在靜止待他適應後，開始往後退，然後再度推進。

他現在肯定是相當淫亂荒唐的姿態吧，加洛跪趴承受身後的撞擊想想向自己現在的模樣，但腦袋剛集結出畫面就又突入體內的撞擊打散。破碎的呻吟不斷被擠壓出喉嚨，舌頭微微伸出，隨即被火蛇的蛇信纏上，這種被古雷插入時擁吻的甜蜜錯覺讓加洛眼眶又泛起一層水霧，配合起撞擊頻率收縮後穴，乳頭在冰涼的大理石地板摩擦，冷與熱交替刺激讓肌膚起了雞皮疙瘩。

「咿——！等等、太快了！好舒服……拜託、停啊！」

火蛇鑽至身下撐起加洛的身體，蛇信伸入耳中舔舐，並用尾端撫弄大腿內側，並再次撫慰起不久前才射精的肉柱。埋在的火柱突然加快速度，屢屢撞向之前蛇信找到的敏感點，蛇尾纏上肉棒，用尾端戳刺上方的小孔，原本破碎的呻吟變成浪蕩的淫叫，只能不斷吐出自我矛盾的話語，就連加洛自己也不知道他到底想要火焰停止還是更加放肆入侵。

火柱像打樁一樣一下比一下用力，甚至退到穴口外又一次插入到底，火焰不斷在體內點火，將理智焚燒殆盡。加洛身體大幅度顫抖，熟悉的白光又重新浮出眼前，他又即將在古雷的火焰下迎來第二次的高潮。

如果哪天能在這時抱著古雷就好了。  
在射出比第一次射精還稀薄的混濁白液時，除了高潮帶來的快感外，參雜了些許貪心的遺憾。

火蛇退出加洛的身體後漸漸消散，火蛇的本質是火，不會射精，慶幸的是也他沒有在體內射出什麼小火球。加洛撐起還在高潮餘韻中的身體，腳步蹣跚的去拾起地上的衣物，由於常處理些骯髒事，他總是備有些濕紙巾好擦拭掉血跡之類的髒汙，而這些紙巾用來擦拭精液倒是第一次。

先抹掉自己身上的痕跡，再將地板上的擦乾淨，之後將衣物ㄧㄧ套回自己身上，讓一切看起來像什麼都沒發生過。

火舌完全消失後，古雷發出一聲低吟，眉頭皺了皺，看似是終於從夢中甦醒，意識準備回歸現實，而後眼皮顫抖幾下後抬起，一雙猩紅色的眼睛顯露出來。

「加洛？我睡著了嗎⋯⋯」  
「放心吧，並沒有睡很久，旦那。」  
「嗯，有什麼事嗎？」  
「只是來向你報告事情已處理完畢，一切順利。」  
「做得很好，加洛，果然交給你是對的。」古雷向加洛點頭，稍微停頓後繼續說道，「肯定累了吧？今天你就回去好好休息吧。」

如果是平時，加洛肯定會搖頭回答這不算什麼，但不久前所發生的事倒真的消耗掉大半體力，甚至光站著都能感受到雙腳在微微顫抖。

雖然不想失去在古雷面前表現的機會，但今天確實已經快到極限，加洛猶豫幾秒，最終乖巧點頭的接受古雷的提議。

在他走到門口時，突然想起冰槍被他丟在旁邊水池，他轉頭回往古雷，卻意外對上一張寫滿尷尬與疲憊神情的臉。

「旦那？」  
「⋯⋯還有什麼事嗎？」  
「沒什麼，只是之前手滑，槍掉進旁邊水池裡了。旦那你⋯⋯」  
「沒關係，我之後會找人處理，你先回去吧。」

話還沒說完就被打斷，古雷在下微婉的逐客令，熟知他作風的加洛大體知道他話中的含義，卻不明白其中原因。

也許古雷有其他考量，他不說，那加洛也不方便多問，既然是司政官的獵犬，乖乖聽從主人的命令即可。加洛頷首點頭，走出門外離開這間辦公室。

直到確定人離開走遠後，古雷才終於放鬆下來呼出口氣。

「搞什麼⋯⋯」

把加洛趕去休息當然不是擔心他身體狀況，是因為在他平靜下來前根本無法正常面對加洛的臉，原因出在剛才的夢境。

他夢到加洛站在自己面前，向他呢喃種種愛語，說著喜歡他、愛他，願意為他做任何事，然後解開身上與他類似的白色制服，全身赤裸張開腿，放任他在身上為所欲為。

只要是你，不管是什麼事我都願意接受。

夢中的加洛向他伸出手邀請，當他聽到加洛這樣說時，感覺到原本禁錮他的理智應聲碎裂，沒有絲毫猶豫，他直接將這名藍髮青年壓倒在地親吻，肆意在那誘人的身體上發洩慾望。  
與平時穿著正式的禁慾感不同，夢中的加洛十分熱情，幾乎是獻身般配合自己，偶爾露出撒嬌的姿態，眼中全是滿滿愛戀，在他懷中到達兩次高潮。

簡直糟糕透頂！

古雷扶著額頭，齒縫迸出嘖的一聲，手臂在桌面一揮，原本放在桌上待簽署的文件與鋼筆全數被掃落一地。

只不過是一顆在計劃達成後就該捨棄的棋子，他早想除掉他，讓他留在身邊充其量也只是因為現在還有用處，而這傢伙居然大搖大擺走進他夢裡，甚至讓他做出完全不像他的行為。

加洛·提莫斯，這該死的小鬼，什麼時候才會去死！

古雷發出一聲長長的嘆息，黑著臉看往自己腿間，那處依舊為夢境的綺麗美景昂然挺立遲遲無法消退，這讓古雷在心底又痛罵加洛一頓。

他嘆了口氣，起身前往廁所方向，打算在清醒的腦海中延續夢境，好好教訓那那夢中不斷挑逗自己，不知好歹的加洛·提莫斯。

而古雷知道普羅米亞會反應燃燒者心境，他的火焰相較於有多誠實時，已經是很久以後的事了。


End file.
